Questions et réponses qui tuent !
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Questions et réponses version Eyeshield 21 ! Préparez-vous à voir vos persos favoris répondre à des questions complètement loufoques ou insensées ! Si vous n'avez pas peur de piquer un fou-rire, venez lire ! [mention Yaoi]


Disclamer : Les persos et l'univers d'Eyeshield 21 ne sont pas à moi, même si j'aurai tentée de les enlever à l'auteur ! xD

Petit mot de l'auteure : Vu que j'aime énormément ce manga : je persiste dans mon délire et j'en rajoute une couche ! xD En espérant que ce délire à la con vous plaira à la lecture autant qu'à moi à l'écriture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et surtout... VIVE LE YAOI ! _*cavale dans sa tanière pour écrire ses plans diaboliques*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

* * *

 **Questions et réponses qui tuent**

* * *

Quand Hiruma n'est pas là...

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*grand sourire et s'adresse aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour avec un délire qui vous amusera bien plus que celui avec les Chattroms sur lequel je n'avais plus aucune idée ! Alors j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Vous pouvez aussi participer en posant des questions dans vos reviews et vous aurez vos réponses dans le chap suivant ! A l'attaque ! _*aux persos*_ Alors tout le monde est là ?

 **Les persos :** _*en cœur*_ OUAIS !

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*scrute tout ce petit mode et hausse un sourcil*_ Bah où est Hiruma ?

 **Sena Kobayakawa :** _*lève la main, les joues rouges*_ Occupé…

 **Les autres sauf Musashi :** _*en cœur*_ Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ?!

 **Sena Kobayakawa :** _*détourne les yeux*_ …

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*ricane* Intéressant_ … Bon, les absents ayant toujours tort, on va commencer sans le Diable ! xD

 **Tous les persos :** _*frissonnent*_ Sachant que cette fille peut être pire que lui…

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** Première question, selon vous, Hiruma peut-il user de la torture envers ses semblables humains ?

 **Monta Raimon :** _*hausse un sourcil*_ Parce que se faire tirer dessus ou poursuivre par un chien cannibale, ce n'est pas de la torture pour toi ?

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*sourire sadique*_ Suis-je forcée de répondre ?

 **Suzuna :** Vaut mieux pas…

ooOooOooOoo

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** Quelqu'un connait-il le quotient intellectuel de la Tour de Contrôle Infernal ?

 **Musashi :** _*les voit tous le regarder*_ Me regardez pas comme ça, même moi, je ne le connais pas !

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*souffle et barre la question de son carnet*_ Bon, cela restera un mystère…

 **Taki :** _*tourne sur lui-même avec un sourire à la Colgate*_ Et boules de gommes !

 **Jûmonji :** _*se retient de se taper le crâne contre un mur*_ Mais qu'il est con !

 **Kuroki :** Complètement con…

 **Togano :** Je dirais même plus, irrémédiablement con…

ooOooOooOoo

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** En parlant d'intelligence, à combien se monte les notes de notre blond favoris ?

 **Suzuna :** _*sort son carnet de notes des joueurs_ * Ses notes… _*pâlit brusquement_ * Ce devrait pas… Etre possible des notes pareilles ?!

 **Tous les autres :** _*regardent les dites notes*_ WHAT THE F*** ?!

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*gros yeux*_ QUE DES 100 PARTOUT ?! _*tombe sur sa chaise*_ J'avoue… Là, il peut pas être humain, c'est plus possible !

 **Tous les persos :** _*en cœur*_ On te l'avais dis…

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*grogne*_ Pas la peine de vous y mettre à plusieurs ! J'avais saisie ! _*raye la question*_ Ensuite… L'arme la plus puissante de son arsenal, c'est laquelle selon vous ?

 **Musashi :** _*sans hésiter*_ Mitrailleuses.

 **Monta Raimon :** _*fait non de son index*_ Nope ! Son bazooka.

 **Suzuna :** _*doigt sur le menton*_ Son tank, je dirai…

 **Les Trois Frères :** _*en cœur*_ ON EST PAS FRERES !

 **Mamori Anezaki :** _*hausse les épaules*_ Aucune idée… Je n'aime pas les armes de toute façon.

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*pouffe derrière sa main*_ Avis partagés donc…

ooOooOooOoo

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*regarde attentivement Sena et remarque un truc sur le cou de celui-ci…*_ Sena… _*ricanement dément*_

 **Tous les autres :** _*choqués*_ NANI ?!

 **Sena Kobayakawa :** _*écarlate et cache la dite marque avec une main*_ Mais… Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*se lève et saute sur Sena*_ MONTRES –MOI !

 **Sena Kobayakawa :** _*se débat et arrive à s'échapper, toujours aussi rouge*_ Mais il n'y a rien !

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime : _*_** _se redresse et lui cours après*_ Alors pourquoi tu veux pas me montrer ton cou ? _*ricane*_ Le petit cachotier est en couple ! Attrapez-le ! Faut qu'on lui fasse cracher le morceau !

 **Sena Kobayakawa :** _*cherche à s'enfuir en vain…*_ NAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO N !

 **Suzuna :** _*se reprend et chope Sena*_ Qui est l'heureuse élue ? Dis ! Dis ! Dis !

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*hausse un sourcil sans perdre son sourire douteux tout en tenant le running-back*_ Mais qui te dis que c'est une fille qui lui a fait cette marque ?

 **Suzuna** et **Mamori :** _*tilt en cœur*_ YAOOOOOOOOOOOOI !

 **Tous les autres :** _*carrément en train d'avoir la trouille*_ Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?!

 **Monta Raimon :** _*larmes aux yeux*_ MON INNOCENTE MAMORI A ETE CONTAMINEE PAR CETTE FOLLE DINGUE ! T_T

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*fière d'elle*_ Exactement, les filles ! Maintenant à cet adorable petit uke de nous dire qui est son seme…

 **Musashi :** _*soupir*_ Le pauvre…

 **Kurita :** _*tremble*_ Elles sont aussi effrayantes qu'Hiruma dans cet état…

 **Jûmonji :** C'est clair.

 **Kuroki :** Très clair.

 **Togano :** _*acquiesce*_ Hum.

 **Yukimitsu :** Et aucun d'entre vous n'intervient ?

 **Ishimaru :** _*comme apparu de nulle part*_ Tu nous vois franchement intervenir contre des furies pareilles ?

 **Les Trois Frères :** _*sursautent en même temps*_ ISHIMARU MAIS DEPUIS QUAND… ?!

 **Ishimaru :** _*soupir de désespoir*_ Le début de ce délire de Tsukiyomi-san…

 **Yukimitsu :** Ne leur en veux pas Ishimaru-sempai.

 **Musashi :** _*croise les bras*_ Il n'empêche qu'il a raison, je ne me vois certainement pas faire face à de telles furies…

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*ignore royalement les autres, chatouille Sena*_ Accouches !

 **Sena Kobayakawa :** _*complètement mort de rire*_ BOUAHAHAHAH ! OK ! BOUAHAHAHA JE VAIS AHAHAHAH ! PARLER ! PITIE AHAHAHAHAHAHA !

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*s'arrête sans le lâcher*_ C'est très bien ! Gentil garçon ! Alors ?

 **Suzuna et Mamori :** _*en cœur avec elle*_ Alors ?

 **Sena Kobayakawa :** _*tout rouge*_ C'est Hiruma…

 **Suzuna et Mamori :** _*choquées*_ QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ?!

 **Les autres :** _*tombent à la renverse complètement traumatisés*_ WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?!

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*ricane comme une démente, en pleurant de rire*_ JE LE SAVAIS ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **Les autres :** _*s'en sont toujours pas remit*_ Sena, le pur et doux Sena en couple avec le Diable en personne…

 **Hiruma Yoichi :** _*apparait d'un coup en ricanant*_ Bien joué, ma fichue disciple !

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*cœurs à la place des yeux_ * Merci Hiruma-sama !

 **Les autres persos :** _*encore par terre et encore choqués*_ SA DISCIPLE ?!

 **Hiruma Yoichi :** _*ricane et tend un CD à l'auteure*_ En récompense de ta loyauté, amuse-toi bien !

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*reçoit l'objet avec déférence et s'incline devant son maitre*_ Merci infiniment Hiruma-sama !

 **Hiruma Yoichi :** _*disparait d'un tourbillon de fumée noire en emportant Sena avec lui…*_ KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !

 **Tsukiyomi-Hime :** _*commence à regarder et s'évanouit de bonheur, la bave aux coins des lèvres*_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je peux mourir heureuse !

 **Kurita :** _*tente de ranimer l'auteure*_ Vite les secours !

 **Musashi :** _*soupir*_ Et en plus cet idiot à enlever Sena…

 **Monta Raimon :** _*plaque une main sur ses yeux*_ Laissez-là se démerder ! Qui sait que ce que ce démon va faire à notre Sena !

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*toujours k.o avec un sourire béat aux lèvres*_...

Musashi : _*pointe l'auteure du doigt*_ Dites, les amis... On la ranime ou pas ?

Les autres : _*en cœur*_ SURTOUT PAS !

Hiruma : _*ricane toujours et s'adresse aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Reviews fichus lecteurs ! YAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA !


End file.
